1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compressor. Shown as a compressor and/or a survival unit utilizing internal combustion to heat water for human use, as well as a motor unit utilizing internal combustion to sustain heat energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that water is necessary for survival. Oftentimes the only source of water is from nature. Water may need to be heated prior to consumption in order to remove potentially harmful bacteria. Heated water may also be desirable for preparation of certain meals such as noodles, or to make hot drinks such as coffee.
While conventional water heating methods, such as fire, have generally performed well for their purpose, there remains a need in the art for a self-contained machine to rapidly heat water.